Pure Love
by The-Female-Inuyasha
Summary: The heat of love can warm the heart, or burn it. In a argument to convince Inuyasha of her love, Kagome makes a grave mistake. How can Inuyasha ever be the same when his soul is gone?
1. Default Chapter

I don't know why I'm writing this. This is like randomness, though its oddly.... Deep.

* * *

Inuyasha sat sourly in a tree that hovered over the well. Last night had been one of the hardest nights of his life. He had seen Kikyou's stealers and raced to see her, it wasn't his fault Kagome followed. Kikyou was talking about him joining her in hell, using his misplaced guilt as a weakness.

The visit had ended as Kagome let herself be found, Kikyou fled the seen and Inuyasha was left to see the heart break in Kagome's glossy eyes. She tried to smile for him, spouting out lies that she understood and would stand by him no matter what his decision may end up to be.

That same night she left to her own time. She said she had a test to study for and would be back soon. More lies, he knew she didn't have any test. She was just going home to cry. And the very knowledge made him furious at himself. She needed him, he knew that, but didn't anyone see how much he needed her?

Or how much he needed to be reassured that everything was going to be all right?

He remembered vividly when Shippo, Miroku and Sango yelled at him for making Kagome leave again.

"_She is dead Inuyasha!" _

"_Your hurting Kagome!!"_

"_Why cant you see that she is the best thing that will ever happen to you, let the past be the past" _

They yelled. Never even regarded HIS feelings. How would they feel if they had no family, were rejected all their lives growing up alone, and the one person that they had loved was tricked into betraying them? It wouldn't be that easy to forget...

With another confused sigh Inuyasha shifted his weight on the limb of the tree. Getting the facts clear in his head. Okay, so there was Kagome and Kikyou. Kikyou was fooled easily into his and her own death. Kagome saved him from that fate, and now he found himself falling in love with Kagome. All ready the thoughts were getting mixed.

He shook his head slowly.

Okay, so maybe he didn't LOVE Kikyou, but he did owe her his life. He loved Kagome it was as clear as day to his own minds eye. He owed her his heart. Therefore he couldn't die with Kikyou, because he would be breaking a promise to Kagome, right? He groaned in annoyance.

'What if I just leave? No one will know were I went and I would be free from any promise' he mused to himself. No, that was a stupid idea. He finally found friends, and love, he wasn't going to do the coward's way out.

The sun was starting to set and the red sky was painted with orange clouds. It would be a wonderful view to share with a loved one. He cast one more longing, and sorrowful gaze back to the well. Hoping Kagome would receive his silent apology, and then trudged back into Kaede's hut, were all his 'friends' would ambush him and make him go get Kagome.

Shippo was the first to 'greet' Inuyasha as he jumped on his shoulder and glared with his mint green fox eyes. Inuyasha glanced at them all sullenly._was everyone staring at him, or was it just him?_Anyway he wasn't in the mood.

He gently pulled Shippo off and shoulder and dropped him to his feet on the ground, then wordlessly crouch in a far corner, now not so sure on why he even came back. Sango cleared her throat and looked at Inuyasha with a sad smile, obviously her woman institution picked up on his inner distressed.

"Are you hungry, Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly. Inuyasha looked up at her and shook his head.

"No..." he was very quiet. Miroku shared glances with the youkai exterminator and shrugged. Inuyasha was usually very sad after this type of thing of happened, but the monk was worried. Inuyasha never seemed so.... Depressed...

"When do you think Kagome will come back?" Shippo asked loudly. Inuyasha glanced up at the kit feeling a sickening churn shiver in his body. The monk and exterminator glared at the kistune, who only shrugged not knowing if he didn't anything wrong or not.

If Shippo was trying to make Inuyasha feel even more responsible it was working. Inuyasha sighed miserably in the corner and looked out at the dark sky. The sun seemed to droop faster tonight. Kaede walked into the hut noticing the silence, when she spotted Inuyasha she knew why.

Bringing up Kagome or Kikyou wouldn't very smart at that moment. Usually Kaede was a woman of control; she didn't let the situation ever get the better of her and always seemed to come up with a reasonable solution. But not every elder was perfect, so when in doubt, have sake!

She walked to a medicine shelf, gaining the attention of the others. "Oh, Kaede-sama, I didn't notice you" Miroku sighed with a small smile. He was curious to see what Kaede was searching for. Sango looked over at Inuyasha was still staring at the floor. She felt sympathetic towards him. Last night no one really cared if they hurt him at all. They were all more concerned with Kagome.

But as he stared into the night sky, she couldn't help but see it from his point of view; it's not as easy as everyone made it seem.

Kaede made an "ah-ha!" sound that startled both her and Inuyasha. He looked at her with his unreadable expression, interested in the bottle she now held. Miroku smiled upon seeing the all to recognizable bottle, Sango however was slightly confused why Kaede was holding it and poor little Shippo was just wondering what the hell was going on.

Sniffing the air Inuyasha recognized the sent. He wasn't in the mood. He never tried sake but he seen the other people drink it. When they were happy and high-spirited, celebrating something or another. Or he seen the poor bastards that were so wallowed up in their own self-pity that they couldn't see how reliable and addicted to the stuff they had become.

Biting back a whimper with the sudden thought of Kagome he looked away. He wished Kagome were there with him at that one moment. She always had the spell to make Inuyasha happy, even if she never meant to. He pictured her brilliant eyes lurch with anger, as she would scream the incantation to his damned necklace that hung loosely on his neck.

He wouldn't ever admit that he thought she was beautiful when she was angry. But after words, when he was done fuming, he would remember how angry she had been. It was cute. Of course that feeling never lasted long, he would remember how angry he was as well and old seething would start again.

"Inuyasha" Kaede said again. Inuyasha looked at her slowly, she was handing him a cup of sake. Everyone else already help one, waiting for him to accept his before they dared take a sip. Even tiny Shippo held a small portion.

He sighed but accepted his hesitantly. He waited a while before he actually lifted the rice wine to his lips. Sango smiled at him as she sipped her own beverage. Miroku just started at the beauty, Sango and took another sip of his. Shippo taste tested his before taking a sip.

Soon enough Inuyasha joined into a half-drunk conversation. Kaede smiled.

-------------

Kagome put her hands on the wells hard wooden edges and peered into the well. It dark, but she knew she had to go back. She didn't prove very faithful to her word.

'I said I would be there for him, but am I now? He wasn't all himself when I left. He needed me...' she braced her arms and threw her body, complete with backpack, over the well and disappeared into the floating lights. As she landed gently on the other side of time, she climbed out of the wooden well.

She walked silently to the village. Kaede's hut was still emitting an orange glow from a heavy fire. That was good at least; she wouldn't be interrupting everyone's sleep. As she stepped into the shelter, she was pleasantly surprised at the sight.

Shippo was gently spinning himself off in a far corner, Kaede was watching them all with a loving gaze as Miroku and Sango augured with a drunken conversation. Many cups were piled upon each other and scattered around the room. Inuyasha was still in his corner and looked like he wanted to curl up and cry, just hide away from everyone.

His nose and cheeks were lightly flushed, as was everyone elses but Kaede,but the odd thing washe didn't even notice her.

"Ah, child. I was wondering when ye would come back" Kaede smiled warmly. Kagome placed her backpack down by the door and nodded.

"Yeah" she said absently "umm maybe you could clue me in on what is going on here...." She inquired to the room around her. Kaede chuckled.

"They were all upset, so, I gave them some sake to relieve some tension." Kagome nodded slowly. Inuyasha finally looked up and noticed her. He got to his unsteady feet and wobbled over to her. She met his glossy gaze of golden confusion. Her own confusion sparked as he linked arms with her and led her carefully down the beat path into the forest named after him.

He reached the spot he thought was suitable and just looked at her. She blushed at the intimate gaze.

"K'gome" he slurred. She sighed.

'Great, he's really drunk,' Kagome thought frustrated.

"I'm sorry" he said and slowly eased himself to sit down on the grass. Kagome looked down at him with puzzlement. "Inuyasha?"

"I bet ya wanna know what's goin'on with Kikyou and us..." she sat down beside him and nodded.

"I can't tell ya"

"Why not?" Kagome said softly. The night was crisp but not to cold, the breeze mulled over the land with refreshing warmth.

"'Cause I don't know either" she looked at him with sad eyes. "You see I don't have anythin' planned over." He turned his gaze back to her and smiled slightly. "I love you K'gome. But, I promised Kikyou somethin'... I thought about it lots! I have and everything so confusing...." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know were I'm going with this."

Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled at a mixed tear of sorrow and glee ran down her face. "I know that Inuyasha. I'm sorry. But you don't know how happy it makes me feel to know that you love me... to..." he lifted her head to look at him.

"K'gome...."

"Lets get you back into the hut so you can sleep... we can talk about his more Tomorrow." He didn't say anything back, as she helped him up to his feet and walked back the ramshackle hut that her and her friends currently stayed in.

Halfway down the path she heard Inuyasha sigh and felt him slip from her grip. (Ohmyfuck! I just rhymed) Kagome watched as he sagged to his knees and stared into the night abyss.

"Inuyasha?" she asked curiously.

"I just can't" he said absently "I cant go on like this, Kagome, I don't know what to do! Leaving it for tomorrow wont help, and figuring it out is even less helpful than leaving it. Damn Naraku, damn the Shikon no tama, damn my mother, curse my damned father, fuck everything!" By the point he was done his little speech he was yelling and holding back threatening tears, as was the kind natured Kagome.

"Inuyasha...." she whispered and fell to her knees, which sparked certain interest for the inwardly torn Inuyasha.

"Kagome" he whispered carefully "Don't cry now. I'm sorry, if I didn't do anything in the past, if I didn't screw up, hell if I wasn't born, you would have a normal life. That's one of the reasons I feel so responsible for you, because I caused all this"

She shook her head and glared at him through stormy tears. "Don't you get it Inuyasha? I love you; I don't care if I don't have a normal life! I just want to be with you. If it is, if it is really all your fault then I owe you one! You taught me a great lesson, introduced me to my real friends and shown me a whole new world. You gave me everything I could ask for, and for that I love you!"

"You can't love me" he lurched to his knees and glared intensely at her beautiful face. "You can't love me! You can't love a hanyou, half youkai, A HALF BREED! You cant because you deserve more!"

"Shut up!" The young miko clenched her eyes shut as it forced new tears to spring silently down her cheeks. With rage, sorrow, and a subconscious mind, she forced all her energy to her hand and slapped Inuyasha across the cheek, leaving a handprint. Though she wasn't done there. His golden eyes welled up in shock as she pounced on him and forced her face just centimeters from his own. Her right hand pushed itself above Inuyasha's heart. "You ignorant dog! I don't care! I don't care! I don't care! I love you! I LOVE YOU! SHE DOESN'T! SHE WANTS YOU TO DIE! I WANT YOU TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER, SPEND LIFE WITH ME, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU INUYASHA!"

Her hand warmed with flowing miko energy, which lodged itself in Inuyasha's heart, gently caressing away the self-doubt and warming up the icicles that formed. As she continued to scream at him, her pink energy flowed more freely, and with a final shock Inuyasha's sight became blurry.

* * *

Deep in the center of a small village, sat the sobering-up couple, unconscious kistune and a grandmotherly miko getting ready for bed when a shout was echoed through out the hut.

"What the-"Sango gasped, jumping to her feet. Miroku and Kaede's senses instantly pricked up as they sensed a great, pure, power coming from neat the village.

"I sense that we must move quickly," Kaede stated with a heave as she hoisted herself from the floor and then grabbed a long bow to steady herself. The others didn't say anything; they nodded their heads and followed the old miko.

* * *

Inuyasha struggled to keep the grayness in his mind at bay, and focus on what was at hand. He was finally going to deal with this problem, no more delaying, or stalling. It was now or never. Before he could register what the futuristic miko had yelled to him, the gentle warmth that his heat now pumped through his veins started to heat fiercely.

"I thought you loved me" Kagome whimpered softy. Inuyasha growled softly "I do! But I cant! You're so pure, so good. I'm not! I'm a filthy half-breed. Don't you get it Kagome? Iwant, noI _need_you to be happy"

"The only reason you believe being a hanyou is a horrible fate, is 'cause you heard it all your life! You heard it from the voice of hate, of people and demons alike that couldn't figure out that the other species isn't so bad! It doesn't mater if you're half human, or half demon. Half good half bad..."

".... I could get rid of my demon side, the bad side, for you." he said quietly, his eyes shone over with though as he absently added "Like I would do with Kikyou. But... I could be with you, because we are in love,"his words were formedslowly, lowering his head. He really didn't want to be full human, but he didn't want to be full demon either. He wanted to be happy, for Kagome to be happy. He would give up his power for her; he would swallow his pride and move to her era. If it made her happy.

"You still don't get it!" Kagome snapped. "It doesn't mater! Your human side could be the bad side; you demon soul could be pure. (Though I doubt it is –sweat drop-) I love you for who you our. That's what maters"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, "but I still don't deserve you!" he replied under his breath. Kagome's chocolate eyes flashed as the heat in the hanyou's body picked up another temperature, leaving Inuyasha suddenly feeling very tired.

"I thought we just got over the 'hanyou' thing!"

"Its not that, its cause I'm Inuyasha. Its cause of who I am, I am followed by trouble. If you're with me, you will be in trouble.... No, you would be better off with one of the guys in your own time. How could I be so selfish?" he managed a weak smile, though it was forced and sad.

"FUCK! INUYASHA! _I LOVE YOU!_" Her words exploded in his ears like venom, and the sweltering heat that flowed in his veins felt like it could disintegrate his very body. With a strangled yell his eyes shot open, wide and unseeing. A pink aura surrounded the two and gave of mighty pulses, which Inuyasha could feel nipping at his very soul. Kagome's hair flared around her, as her eyes grew hollow and cold for one moment. That's when she seemed to notice what was going on.

She gasped in horror and threw her right hand to her chest, heavy and unsteady pants forced from her lungs. She could just sit there, now on the cold ground other than the warmth of Inuyasha's laying body. That's what she was staring at, his body that now looked cold and gloomy, everything around her now looked gloomy, gray and moist.

* * *

The path was clear in front of the group. Their legs bringing them closer and closer to the source of power, Shippou had transformed into a small horse, though it looked more like a very small mule, or deformed and large fox, to help Kaede get there faster. They all turned another bend in the forest.

"FUCK! INUYASHA! _I LOVE YOU!_ "

Those words that sounded through out the forest now reached their ears. Sango was the first to skid to a stop, followed by Miroku, and then ungracefully Shippou managed to stop with out Kaede tumbling off.

"Th-that sounded like Kagome... but not so..." the exterminator panted. Looking at the monk for support. Miroku opened his mouth to reply with his opinion but all he forced out was a large gasp, a new, pure, sensation was traveling destructively towards the group, a blinding pink flash entered the area. Kaede jumped off Shippou and blindly stumbled closer to the light source. The light intensity seemed too much at that moment, and everyone raised and an arm to protect their eyes and faces, while cringing and clenching their eyes shut.

"Oh no..." Miroku heard Kaede hiss, and then everything was silent....

* * *

Glowing soul collectors floated around the undead miko, as she unknowingly wondered through the many tall trees. A sudden pulse screamed in her cold body. She could feel the dead souls squirm in her body, as one pushed itself to the surface. It ripped from her body, followed by many others. The long snakes screeched into the night's cool air in a desperate attempt to regain the lost souls.

Kikyou could think of one thing as she held her body to try and keep some souls. She sensed a great power suddenly, and it seemed to be very, and dangerously pure.

"THAT RETCH!" she hissed loudly before collapsing to the cool earth ground.

(I'm sorry, but I HAD to put some Kikyou in this, it's like... unwritten rules)

* * *

Should I continue? It's your choice I need feedback. Just review, with a review, not just a request please, I want to know the faults and perfections on this story so I can fix 'em 


	2. Chapter 2

The flash that escaped through out the land made everything still, like a picture being taken. It was a grouped silence that was left with the people, villagers staring, and our group waiting for any results, a living-dead miko at her knees and a futuristic miko staring at the statue like hanyou. No one through out the land moved for quiet a while, afraid of what would happen if they did. Finally the olden miko took one shaky step onward, and just like that, the villagers, living dead miko, futuristic miko and the group sprung back to the world of the living.

The one good eye of that the aged miko was debating whether to widen in shock or close sadly. "All is not good… Kagome…" she mumbled.

"Kagome…?" Shippou repeated pathetically, "What's wrong with Kagome…" pleadingly he looked around, trying to find reassurance from his friends expressions, like it was the only thing allowing hold onto his bravery and not erupt in tears. Sango shivered, stepping to the center of her friends. She held out her shivering arms to Shippou.

The light unnerved everyone; Kaede wasn't helping by being so mysterious. The young kistune leapt into the taijiya's arms, and snuggled into her chest, thankful for her support. Once she recoiled her arms Shippou could feel her thundering heart, informing him that she was frightened as well.

"Kaede-sama?" Miroku questions quietly. "What's going on?" Kaede turned her back to the group, looking past the clotted trees with despair. For moment she didn't speak, leaving the startled teens and nearly distraught kit with their horrible imaginaries. She drew in a shaky breath, held it, and then answered in a husk whisper.

"Kagome is a miko, no matter how untrained she may be" silence was an answer to her harsh words, so soft spoken. The wise old miko took another haltering breath in, before a quick sigh escaped her. She was not annoyed with the troubled youths ignorance, she was not annoyed at all. She was frightened, almost disappointed.

"Inuyasha is a half demon, no matter how human he may seem" The young kit was tempted to whine, as he lightly pushed against Sango's arms, determined to get his shaky message to the plump miko. "I don't get it" Sango's arms tightened, ever so tenderly, serving as unsaid comfort for the kit.

"That light, that feeling, it was so pure" Miroku interjected, taking a single step forward. "Was that Kagome-sama?"

"Aye" Kaede nodded once. "Things don't bode well for Inuyasha. If in fact the pure essence was emitted near to him the chances of him being purified are horribly increased." Startled gasps answered her ill spoken words, clinging to the air around them, as it seemed to thicken.

* * *

Kagome released one pant before her jaw set. It seemed like forever that she sat there, her heart aching with horrid realization and an unbelievable, newly released, love for the torn hanyou. Her bangs were sleek against her forehead, her hair matted.

She could feel fatigue swim through her veins like she had just lost gallons upon gallons of energy, and in a way she did. A voice settled into the panicked girls head. It was a wise voice, yet unfamiliar at the same time. As it spoke her chest constricted making it painful for air to be drawn in.

_You just purified your lover._

And as quickly as the voice sank in she was on her shaky knees, determination set to be there for her stiff hanyou. The tired girl was by his side in a matter of five minutes, her hand unsurely extending to rest on his chest again. The heat of anger and grip of ignorance gone, the girl was sure she wasn't going to pump anymore miko energy into the boy's body.

Upon gazing at his pale, sweat streaked, face she noticed his amber orbs were wide though aloof, his jaw locked in a clench, and his heart thundering in his chest. It looked like he was having an out of body experience. A soft coo escaped Kagome's lips, gazing tenderly at his face. The sound caused the hanyou to blink his eyes, but they didn't open for another minute.

Kagome was sure Inuyasha was sleeping until his eyes opened, still hauntingly amber. He was able to open his mouth in hopes of speech until a light shiver hurried through his body, causing his mouth shut. Kagome blinked tiredly, and as she opened her eyes she seen a black haired Inuyasha lying before her.

* * *

Kaede was on Shippou's back; the young kistune was in the shape of a horse, though he resembled a cow. The little kit mentally sighed, remembering that only minutes before he was sleeping soundly, the effects of his small portion of sake making him sleepy. He recalled spinning himself out of boredom when Kagome came back, and Inuyasha stumbled out of the hut with her.

It seemed that with the sudden events all effects of the sake were erased, the night's earlier calmness also forgotten. Miroku and Sango were side by side in the forest, dodging all trees and tree limbs in their way, the streak of determination in their eyes made it seem as though they were in a heated competition racing on a odd course.

The young kit, turned horse (or cow) panted, his voice contorted by the illusion he held up. No one spoke, only grunts and pants were made until Kaede made a grim sound at the back of her throat and narrowed her age stricken eye.

"We're close"

Miroku nodded once, a short noise of agreement escaped him but no one stopped running until the choppy images of their friends were in sight. The next feeling was like a trance, sifting through a surreal dream. Kagome was hunched over Inuyasha, as he lay there, motionless.

Little things began to fade away in everyone's minds. It no longer mattered that they were out of breath, their feet hurt or their minds were still slightly fogged from the alcohol. It seemed more important to find out if their friend was okay, or exactly was had just occurred, and a fear arose. Who was going to alert Kagome (and Inuyasha, if he was even conscience) that they were there?

The young fox starred at the couple nervously, some how feeling worse than he did when he was worrying over the hanyou and miko. He suddenly didn't want to be there, he didn't want to see it. Half determined to run away, the kitsune popped back into his original, Shippou form.

His first mistake was made, as Kaede, who was still relying on the young kit's transformation, suddenly did not have a seat any longer. Gravity pulled her plump body downwards, leaving Shippou as the only object to break her fall. It would be a rather humorous site if not for the grave situation.

But at least that ever-present fear was gone. Sango and Miroku stopped starring wide eyed at the seemingly confused Kaede and looked back at Kagome. It gave their hearts a start when she met their eyes, and yet her expression of utter loneliness did not change. Through the clear purity of her eyes, Miroku was sure he could already see the tears forming.

Not a word was spoken, Sango took a step forward, followed by the hesitant other foot, and continued the motion of walking. Miroku, who waited till Sango had moved ten paces, began to numbly make his way to the inwardly sobbing miko.

It was a silent task now; the demon exterminator placed her half-gloved hand on Kagome's shoulder, giving her an unvoiced comfort before moving to load the limp hanyou on Miroku's back. Sango helped Kagome stand, wrapping her arm around the girls shoulders.

As Kaede sat herself down on the transformed kistune, she took a one-eyed glance back at the area. It was empty, but the rebound of light could almost be seen in her sharp minds eye. She closed her eye, turning back and allowing Shippou to struggle onwards.

* * *

That is where the mourning group was found. Still no voice was heard while they placed Inuyasha on a small pallet, and their selves around the fire holding steaming cups of untouched tea.

In deep thought, no one noticed Shippou open his mouth, looking up at Kagome.

"What happened?"

The rest of the group jumped, clearly surprised.

"Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyou, a very powerful Miko. Though Kagome seems ordinary, we cannot forget her miko abilities…" The older woman took a moment to gather her thoughts, her eye once again closed. "Kagome… Purified Inuyasha."

Kagome closed her eyes sadly, her eyebrows arching downwards in a half angered sorrow. She hadn't meant to, it just happened. Kaede made it sound like she was trying to murder him. How could she murder the man she loved?

Sango took a shaky breath and with an equally shaky voice she began to talk. "It was surely and accident…?" It was hard not to give Sango some leeway. She was trying to defend her sisterly friend, but without knowing the details, Sango as well was just as sorrowfully suspicious.

The quiet monk shook his head in a small, almost missed, motion. Kagome, the bright and optimistic girl, would never intentionally hurt Inuyasha. The hanyou boy had been struggling between Kikyou and Kagome, trying to faithfully hold promises and survive under misplaced guilt. He was a nice boy, deep down under his beaten barriers. Reminding himself of that, he absently wondered who would intentionally _want_ to hurt him.

Numbly, Shippou felt a drop of warm liquid hit his orange head, before drying up into an ice touch. Kagome was crying the tears leaking through her eyes clenched shut. When the group's eyes hit the pitiful sight they knew at once that Kagome was not to blame. She loved him, with all her heart. And thenight was killing her.

Already sitting on Kagome's lap, he turned his body slowly and hugged Kagome's stomach. Quietly he began to murmur comfort and promises. "Shh… Mommy… Everything is going to be okay… Papa is going to wake up…"

The crying girl opened her eyes, smiling sadly down at the demon child. "Oh Shippou" she whispered, picking him up and hugging him close to her chest. She resumed sobbing, her eyes closed once again.

_'I'm so sorry…'_ The distraught girl quickly, though gently, placed Shippou down, throwing her tea aside and running out of the hut.

While looking at the shattered glass, the wise miko shook her head. As if speaking to herself, she began to murmur.

"Everything will be okay, child."

Once again everyone gasped and looked at the olden miko. "What?" Miroku gasped through a constricted throat. His hands clenched while resting on his crossed legs. How could everything be fine when Inuyasha was almost dead?

"Inuyasha is only half demon." Kaede explained, looking at the monk.

His anger disappeared quickly, violet eyes wide with realization. "So… Only half of his soul was purified.

Kaede took a moment to glance back at the hanyou sleeping in the shadows, his chest moving in smooth motions. Breath wasn't hard to gather for him, which was a good sign. Everyone's eyes followed the gaze of the elder, looking past what was there for the eyes. Inuyasha was still Inuyasha, despite his now human features.

She continued, "And not even that. She pumped her energy into him, purified his soul, but it will heal. Give it time…." An electric shock was sent through out everyone's body. Their throats gasped as one, and their eyes shot back to the speaker.

"He's going to be fine…?" Shippou murmured, crawling on Sango's lap.

Kaede put on a brave face, a near cheery smile on her dried lips. Inuyasha was not going to die, if she was right, but his soul was half gone, his mind lost. He was alive, but not fine. Not until he healed.

But if Naraku appeared before Inuyasha could find himself… Things were not fine.

* * *

Kagome kept running, pushing past withered branches that grabbed at her clothing. Half blinded by tears, she kept running. Running until something could stop her. _'I almost killed him!'_

She continued to run, until she ran into someone.

Falling back out of shock and fear, Kagome landed on the tough ground, wincing. She could feel her butt tingle from the harsh landing. As she opened her eyes, the tears still lining the bottom, she was met with a strict face of a beautiful maiden.

"Kikyou!"

* * *

Many, and by many I mean most of you, have been curious to know what Kagome did to him. And there you have it. While being blinded by a rage and urge to make him feel better, Kagome absently pumped him full of miko energy. I have a twist yet, and though I was planning on making it a one shot, I am binding another story idea to this one. Thus, making it longer.

Sorry for the long wait… I lost inspiration and internet.

_Ps: I revised... I tried to find any errors, and fix them. If there is still some left... Sorry. Chapter three is on it's way to being finisheded...ed...e..d..._

_Review!_


End file.
